Tripura
by StellaBlue3
Summary: Fate...Destiny...Chance...


Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

**EPOV**

I woke up to the sound of the phone ringing a bit too loud.

"Yes,"

"Thank you"

Another day, I rolled over and made my way to the washroom.

Fifteen minutes later I'd showered, retrieved my coffee from the hall and gone to stand over the balcony. I loved these rooms, the views were amazing and the sound of the waves crashing did wonders to relieve my stress. I'd thought of moving here, leaving one city for another. The stress would always find its way but the Ocean pulled me back here and every time I'd feel an almost sadness when it was time to leave.

The phone rang again and after checking my blackberry, decided not to answer. My assistant meant well but it was still too early to deal with her.

Looking out at the waves I closed my eyes and just let the feeling wash over me. When I opened my eyes again I could see a young woman, she was alone on the beach. It was just before Sunrise and the colors of the sun had just begun to make their way onto the horizon. I felt like I was intruding but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Long brown hair blowing in the breeze and the dress she wore swam around her moving with her hair. I could see the outline of her figure as the wind brushed the cloth to her skin. She had her arms out like she was about to take flight. As the sun peeked over the water she began to move, she stepped to each side of her blanket and had set something in each corner.

As she stood in the middle I could've sworn she blew the sun a kiss as she brought her hand to her mouth and then away again. _Who does that?_ This woman was so strange but she'd captured my attention and I couldn't look away. I must've stood there twenty minutes just watching her, someone had come up behind her and as she turned to embrace him my heart sank a bit, _now_ I was intruding.

After a long day of meetings I made it back to the balcony watching as the moonlight danced on the waves. I'd be leaving in the morning and wouldn't return for another two weeks, I wanted to bask in this sound as long as possible. I stood there with my eyes closed and I could see her in my mind, beautiful, arms out welcoming the sun. Her delicate movements spoke to me.

My wake-up call came too soon, I repeated the morning routine and as I inched closer to the edge of the balcony I secretly wished she wouldn't be there. It would be harder for me to leave. I breathed a sigh of relief when I did not see her. Sitting down, I drank my coffee, listening to the waves and dreading the list of meetings that would ensue once I was back in DC. I said goodbye to the Ocean and picked up my bag.

As I gave the clerk my key and signed the check I was surrounded by the smell of Sandalwood.

"What is that smell?" I asked clearly thrown off by the scent.

He looked at me puzzled "Excuse me sir, what smell?"

"Can't you smell that?"

"The cleaning crew uses a group of natural lemon cleaners with added pine," he said

"No, that's not it" I said gathering my briefcase I made my way to the car waiting for me.

As I turned to leave I caught a glimpse of what appeared to be blue silk blowing in the breeze. I asked the driver to wait a minute and walked over to the side, there she was walking down the beach.

"Sir, are you ready? Your plane leaves in half an hour"

Breathing the salt air once more and the beauty that was on the beach, I promised myself that if she was here when I returned that I would approach her.

* * *

The next two weeks flew by and each night I found it more difficult to relax.

By the time I'd arrived on the west coast I was wound so tight that the tension was literally dripping off of me. I'd had headaches before but lately they were getting worse and all I wanted was to be on that balcony with a drink in my hand.

The first night I actually went down to the beach when I got there, head hammering away but I felt closer to her on the beach. She wasn't there but I hoped she'd return the next day. I sat for awhile letting the water rush around me, amazing the effects of water on the body. I stood up and made my way back to my room, a beautiful conch was in my path so I picked it up and brought it back with me.

The next morning I was awake before the call and out to the balcony. It was earlier today but after two weeks I couldn't wait any longer. My head was still pounding but that didn't matter, she was down there and today was the day. I watched as she came out to her spot with her blanket and spread it over the sand. She was wearing white today and there was a blue scarf in her hair. Removing the scarf she lifted it in the breeze and her hair began to fan out around her. I could feel the ache building inside me and I went for the door.

On the way down, pleading for her to still be alone, my head started really pounding.

The elevator door opened and I made my way to the beach. Once I got to the edge of the grass where it met the sand, I stopped. Time seemed to stand still but the waves were crashing in front of her and I was frozen in the wings behind her. Sandalwood surrounded me and I saw the smoke came from a burner in the sand near her blanket. Standing there panic shot through me, I should go. I turned to walk away.

"You just got here..."

I was facing the hotel and I turned back to see her, she was still facing the water.

"I didn't mean to disturb you" I managed to get out.

"You're not"

When I didn't respond she moved her hand in my direction and motioned for me to come over.

"What can I do for you?" she asked

"Do for me?" I said clearing my throat. Oh no, I didn't want her to think I was some creepy stalker type.

"I'm sorry, I should go" I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

"It's taken you almost a month to get this far, but if you're more comfortable back up there then so be it" she said pointing to the hotel.

"Excuse me?"

She turned to face me and extended her hand. "I'm Isabella, and you are?"

"Cullen, Edward Cullen" I said

_Dear God she was breathtaking_, _her eyes were a deep brown and her nose was sprinkled with freckles. Her hair fell around and framed her face flowing over her shoulders, and her mouth_ _Oh…_

I took her hand in mine.

After a moment of silence, I finally found my words

"I apologize, you must think…" she stopped me by putting a finger up to her lips.

"Mr. Cullen would you join me?" moving her hair to the side she waited for my reply.

I just nodded my head. She turned and sat down on the blanket facing me.

This is what I'd wanted, to be here with her, to talk to her and see what she was all about with her unspoken beauty and seemingly mystical ways.

_Mystical, really Cullen?_

She sat Indian style with her hands folded in her lap.

"Would you put your hands out like this? Do you mind?" she asked reaching for my hands and turning them palm side up resting on my knees.

_She touched me _

Amazed at the calming effect she seemed to have on me, I sat there taking in her beauty.

She moved her hands over mine and held them about 4 or five inches above them.

Her eyes were closed and I could see her chest rise and fall as she breathed in and out.

After a few minutes she spoke, "Do you feel that?"

"Yes" I answered it came out as almost a whisper. I noticed her smile spread over her face.

She must be referring to the tickle of warmth that seemed to be moving between our hands.

We sat there a bit longer before she spoke again, "You have a beautiful energy about you Mr. Cullen"

No one had ever said anything so remotely enticing to me, about me...

I was speechless.

I wondered how long we would sit here like this, the sunlight rising over the ocean and lightly falling upon our skin. So many things raced through my mind, sharing the sunrise seemed like such an intimate thing with her. I almost wanted to raise my hands so our skin would be touching, then I realized with the _current _flowing between us, we were connected in a way which was **deeper** than that.

I broke the trance I was in momentarily- to survey the blanket. I noticed a leather bound book lying next to her, "Tripura" written by E. Carrington.

Could I speak?

It was like she'd heard me and opened her eyes.

"I see things, thoughts as pictures, sometimes" she said not looking at me but focused on the water.

"Does that bother you?" she said with hesitance?

"Well, ...no …" I finished, nothing could faze me about her, or snap me out of the state I was in. _What kind of things? _

She looked at me for a moment before she spoke again, "Are you still in pain?"

"What?" _pain? Oh was she referring to my headache_? "not so much as before" I managed still trying to encompass the fact this woman knew things about me.

"If you will," she paused, "please tell me where it hurts?" the look on her face was so innocent, yet she was pleading with me. She wanted to help me?

I was confused and caught up in her beauty and the overall mystery of her.

I moved my fingers and pointed to my forehead, my head was still throbbing and the pain was still there but almost forgotten by the energy passing between us.

I must've been dreaming because what happened next put anything I'd ever imagined to shame.

"Okay, will you lean back?" she asked as she positioned herself behind me, fingers on my temples, legs tucked underneath her.

_I was NOT dreaming. _

"I'm a bit uncomfortable," I said honestly.

She hesitated for a moment, I wanted to kick myself! UH _why did I say that?_

"I could move" she said beginning to remove herself.

I didn't respond, just waited,_ please don't move, please don't move_

"Ok," she continued, "then please try and relax, I'm not going to hurt you"

_OH my God, I don't think you'll hurt me I'm worried I'll say or do something to hurt you._

"I wouldn't be here, if I wasn't comfortable with you" she reassured.

"Oh", I hadn't said that out loud. That would take some getting used to like we were having a conversation yet without words?

"Just breathe, okay,… breathe" I heard her voice as it washed over me, sweet and calming as she coached me, "breathe" her touch was soft as she caressed my temples.

Oh my God, the tension was leaving my body, the stress poured from me and I felt like a puddle of goo. Totally deflated and unwound.

After some time she removed her hands. _How much time had passed_?

"I'm not sure what to say or how to thank you" I said feeling so utterly at peace I could have fallen asleep but I managed to sit up.

"Your words are enough thanks" she said, "it was almost painful for me seeing you hurt that way" she said softly.

"What?" I said not sure I really heard her correctly.

"I'm glad you're feeling better" she said quickly like she'd revealed too much.

_She knew I was I pain._

"You should have a restful evening" she moved back and stood up.

"I'll be seeing you " she said as she got her things together and prepared to leave. I watched as she picked up what looked like big rocks from each corner of the blanket, and then smaller stones closer to the center. She placed the book in her bag and continued her task.

I got to my feet and was trying to think of a way to hang on to her.

She placed them in her bag and turned back to say goodbye?

She walked down to the water and knelt down placing her hands in the water.

I watched as she came back to stand beside me, the look on her face was distant, almost closed off like she was somewhere else.

The heaviness had gone from my shoulders and I was filled with a sense of peace. "Do you have a business card or something, so I can reach you?"

She giggled to herself.

"Not here," she looked down into her bag and pulled something out which she placed in my hand, "but you know where to look for me" she smiled at me and it was almost like she wanted to kiss me she came closer and then quickly put her arms around me in an attempt at a goodbye hug. She wrapped them around my shoulders and touched her head to my chest, before pulling away.

"I'm happy to meet you Mr. Cullen" she had sadness in her eyes now, "maybe we'll see each other again some time" She smiled as she turned to leave and I was at a loss for words…I could see that it was a forced smile and her eyes were full of emotion.

"Thank you, Isabella" I said in a futile attempt to express what I felt in my heart, _hell, deep in my bones _from my brief encounter with this beautiful creature. My body was humming and my mind was at ease but my heart longed to follow her up the hill and I could not reconcile this to anything I'd ever felt before.

* * *

A/N Sorry for the re-post still getting the hang of this*


End file.
